Les mers ensanglantées
by iloveharlock
Summary: Le temps de libérer les mondes est venu. En un commencement, Alérian, Albator et Warius se battent côte à côte pour délivrer la République Indépendante de leur ennemi commun. Ensuite, le père et le fils ont bien l'intention de retourner vers la Terre, ignorant ce qu'ils vont y trouver. Et bien qu'ils paraissent amoindris, les Erguls sont loin d'être vaincus
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Warius, leurs vaisseaux et leurs équipages appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

- Le chapelet de bombes déposé par le capitaine Rheindenbach a dû liquéfier le cerveau de La Symphora. La Ruche Originelle était connectée à cette créature. Quand La Symphora s'est éteinte, toute la base des Erguls a suivi. L'Ergul Suprême et son Grand Coordinateur n'ont rien pu faire, pas plus que la Souveraine Noire. Et cela nous a appris que les Erguls fonctionnaient, si pas avec un esprit de véritable ruche, mais bien de façon pyramidale. Aussi, nous pouvons détruire autant de Drakkars que possible, cela ne servira réellement à rien, car la Ruche en produira toujours plus ! Mais en atomisant le clone de la Symphora de chacune des Ruches, nous atteindrons notre but.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut ignorer les milliers de Drakkars, leurs Chaloupes d'abordage, pour nous attaquer directement à ces Ruches de la taille d'une petite planète ?

Bien qu'ayant obéi aux ordres de son capitaine et ami de toujours, Toshiro n'avait pas entendu délivrer tous les secrets percés des Erguls. Il s'était dès lors contenté d'un exposé technique, froid et scientifique, ses propos relayé à tous les commandants de bord membres de la Résistance de la Flotte Indépendante via les interphones de la base.

Les auditoires trop petits pour contenir tous les gradés, ils s'étaient plutôt rassemblés en divers lieux pour l'étrange briefing que leur amiral dirigeait depuis son propre bureau.

- Les Erguls ne se feront pas prendre une troisième fois à une intrusion par téléportation, remarqua ce dernier. Après la petite opération du capitaine Rheindenbach, ils vont renforcer leurs défenses intérieures ! D'autres conseils, professeur Oyama ?

- Il faut diviser les forces de la Résistance, attaquer plusieurs objectifs à la fois, et tout donner pour libérer votre territoire et votre planète natale. La stratégie véritable vous revient.

- Merci pour ce partage d'informations, professeur.

* * *

><p>Depuis la passerelle de son <em>Arcadia<em>, Albator n'avait pas perdu un mot des explications de l'âme du cuirassé.

- Comment ai-je été ? s'enquit Toshiro.

- Parfait, comme toujours. Ils ont entendu tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, commenta le grand Pirate balafré. Si Alie ou moi avions eu le malheur de parler de ses ailes transparentes, nous étions mûrs pour l'asile !

- Même moi j'ai le plus grand mal à y croire, murmura Clio en venant rejoindre son ami borgne et balafré, lui étreignant le bras. Personne n'a assisté à… Mais je crois le petit sur parole. Il n'y serait jamais arrivé sans un étrange petit coup de pouce !

- Sa mère était là, forcément ! gronda Albator en croisant les bras. Et notre enfant est devenu tout ce que je ne voulais pas pour lui !

- Alérian a suivi sa voie, comme depuis qu'il a grandi dans le foyer de ses Tuteurs, glissa Toshiro.

- Toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me rappeler que je ne pas été là pour son enfance et son adolescence, rugit Albator. Les Illumidas m'ont pris le seul foyer qui aurait pu être le mien et dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Et cette Gamalthine, leur amirale survivante a failli priver Alérian du seul parent qu'il ait jamais eu ! Lui et moi avons de sérieux compter à régler, et cela débute en ce jour !

Le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ cliqueta.

- Tu vas vraiment suivre la Flotte de la Résistance de la République Indépendante ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je ne me suis pas encore vraiment décidé sur la façon de faire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai à être auprès de mon fils et de mon ami ! Mais suivre les directives de sa hiérarchie Militaire, ça c'est bien évidemment hors de question !

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur un moment, je l'avoue !

- Allons, Toshy, tu sais très bien que je ne me referai pas !

- Parfois, je serais curieux de ce que cela pourrait donner, remarqua l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Nous repartons ? insista Clio.

- Oui. Tu voudrais encore te reposer ? Murhie t'a menée aux portes de la mort, j'ignore combien de temps il faut pour s'en remettre… Pourtant ce ne fut pas faute d'avoir été bien près de les franchir moi aussi à plus d'une reprise !

- J'aurai grand besoin d'oublier toutes ces horreurs, je ne te le cache pas, reconnut la Jurassienne dans un murmure, son regard d'or soudain vacillant. Fais-moi une promesse, Albator.

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- Quand ce combat sera fini, ramène-moi sur ma planète ! Mon père et les miens me manquent ! Il n'y a que là que je me sentirai bien, en totale sécurité, que je pourrai méditer au mieux pour retrouver mon entier équilibre.

- Pour toujours ? souffla-t-il à son tour.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Albator ?

- Tu rentreras chez toi. Tu as ma parole.

- Merci.

Albator se saisit de la barre en bois de son cuirassé car en dépit de ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait à attendre l'autorisation de quitter le quai d'arrimage pour rejoindre sa chère mer d'étoiles !

- Que vous m'attendiez ou non, Erguls, je reviens !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

A moins d'une heure du départ, le commandant du _Karyu_ était venu trouver le jeune capitaine du _Starlight_.

- Cette fois, ce sera une configuration de combat, Alie. Tu n'as jamais été confronté à cela. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal…

- Je m'en doutais. Mais j'ai très peu de temps pour te rebooster là !

- Ce n'est pas à la bataille qui nous attend que je faisais allusion, murmura le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea doucement Warius.

- C'est ce que Toshiro a dit…

- Il n'a rapporté que la vérité ! Tu étais là, aux premières loges pour savoir qu'il n'a rien enjolivé, que du contraire ! Ce que tu as réalisé au-dessus du cerveau rose de La Symphora…

- Encore heureux qu'il n'en ait rien dit ! se ranima Alérian.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Toshiro a dressé un portrait flatteur de toi, de ton courage !

- Justement ! se récria le jeune homme. Jusque-là, j'étais l'étrange pièce rapportée, une sorte d'imposteur que ta bénédiction et celle de l'amiral avait promu capitaine de Destroyer ! Toshiro m'a cité en exemple quasi, en référence… Alors qu'aucun commandant de bord n'ignore que j'usurpe une place qui aurait dû revenir à un autre élève brillant de votre Académie Militaire !

- Tu es brillant. Tu as assimilé toute la théorie enseignée dans l'urgence. Et mieux encore, tu l'as mise en pratique. Cela te donne un avantage indéniable sur les autres jeunes gens de ta formation, Alie ! Ne crois donc pas que tu as volé ta place sur la passerelle du _Starlight_.

- Je ne sais pas, Warius… Il y a tant de jeunes gens… Et je ne suis pas de votre monde !

Warius eut un sourire.

- Au vu de qui est ta mère, de tes ailes transparentes, tu n'es vraiment d'aucun monde ! Tu es le fils de ton papa, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Et, nous manquions justement de jeunes pour prendre le commandement de nos vaisseaux !

- Tu es prêt à compter entièrement sur moi, en pleine situation de combats ?

- Je le suis depuis que tu as reçu tes galons !

Le sourire de Warius s'accentua.

- Il est loin, le petit passager clandestin affamé qui s'était réfugié à mon bord avec Beebop ! Tu as tracé ta voie, Alérian. Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, mais je suis très fier de toi, je tenais à te le dire !

- Merci, Warius ! Pour moi qui ai toujours été enfant unique, et qui n'aura jamais de cadets, tu es vraiment un grand frère pour moi !

Warius se racla la gorge, profondément touché.

- Mais là, je suis ton supérieur, je suis plus gradé que toi ! Nous avons à voler ensemble et toi à m'obéir ! Paré, jeune homme ?

- Je ne veux pas dégommer plus de Drakkars, mais nous avons le faire, pour bouter loin de nos mondes ces monstruosités d'Erguls ! Papa avait raison : je ne suis pas fait pour être un guerrier. C'est toi, c'est lui…

- Nous partons tous ensemble, voilà ce qui nous attend, reprit Warius sur un ton plus sec, coupant court au moment de complicité tendre. Tu es capitaine d'un Destroyer, tu dois le commander en plein feu ! Nous partons vers Déa, ma planète. Nous allons faire céder les Drakkars qui l'encerclent. Ton père et un autre détachement de nos vaisseaux va s'attaquer à la Ruche qui coordonne notre monde.

- Ils ne pourront pas accéder à la Symphora, la détruire… C'est trop compliqué…

- Ils le savent, Alérian, mais ils vont tout faire pour atteindre cet objectif !

- Ils vont se faire massacrer, la Ruche produire des Drakkars encore et encore, c'est un véritable essaim, je l'avais prédit sans même le savoir !

- Avoir dégommé La Symphora de la Ruche Originelle n'aura désactivé que cette base, et non toutes les autres en une réaction en chaîne comme on aurait pu naïvement l'espérer… Quant à ce qui nous attend. Ne pense pas à eux, aussi douloureux que ce soit, même et surtout si ça te brise le cœur. Ils ont leurs ordres, leur mission, et ils feront tout pour la remplir. Notre tâche à toi et moi – avec tous les autres - est de libérer Déa ! Nous aurons à nous poser sur le sol de ma planète… J'ai à me rendre au ranch que j'ai bâti pour ma famille, pour savoir… Et tu as intérêt à être avec moi, Alérian, sinon je te flanque la tripotée de ta vie !

- Je serais curieux de voir ça…

- Prêt à partir, maintenant ? s'enquit Warius.

- Puisqu'il le faut…

- Alérian ! ?

- Je suis prêt, Warius. Je vais tout donner pour libérer ton monde et ta famille. Je connais bien des choses, tu sais. J'ai tout lu !

- Alie…


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Repliés sur Yérolich 2, leur base additionnelle détachée de la Ruche Originelle morte avec La Symphora, Hograd l'Ergul Suprême et Kromer son Coordinateur avaient vu les vaisseaux de la Flotte Indépendante se ruer sur les Drakkars entourant Déa !

- Ils ont compris, ils s'engouffrent dans notre seule faille…

- Murhie n'est plus qu'un glaçon dérivant dans l'espace, mais nous demeurons des créatures surpuissantes ! J'ordonne aux Drakkars, partout, de se tenir en état d'alerte voire d'atomiser tout qui se projetterait à quelque distance !

- Ils pensent nous avoir, nous attaquer sur plusieurs de nos fronts. Mais nos forces secrètes, ils n'en ont forcément aucune idée ! rugit Elomène la Souveraine Noire en apparaissant. Laissons-les donc y croire, s'amuser à aatomiser des Drakkars. Nous retournerons contre eux notre véritable puissance le moment venu… Oui, on va les laisser y croire, ensuite on frappera en quand ils s'y attendront le moins !

- Nous ferons comme vous le voudrez, Majesté !

Après s'être inclinés, les deux Erguls se retirèrent, n'en menant pas large, connaissant encore plus l'état soudain de leur Flotte…

Hograd rugit.

- Ce gosse, cette chose qui a fini par détruire Murie… C'est lui l'horreur absolue ! Il faut impérativement l'arrêter, d'une manière ou d'une autre, quand l'occasion se présentera ! Kromer ?

- A tes ordres, mon ami, mon frère !

* * *

><p>En navettes occultées, Alérian et Warius s'étaient posés sur le sol de Déa.<p>

Et bien que rien, en son ou visuel, n'en témoigne depuis la terre ferme, les combats continuaient de faire rage en orbite de la planète !

- Par les dieux, souffla Warius en ôtant son casque.

- Il faut aller à ton ranch, jeta Alérian se contentant de faire glisser de quelques centimètres la fermeture de sa combinaison, amenant un peu d'air à sa peau.

- Marina, mes jumeaux… Ils sont si proches à présent.

- Warius, nous sommes là en commandos, pour sécuriser au sol nos vaisseaux là-haut. Nous avons à progresser lentement, en sûreté, d'accord, même si c'est bien vers eux que nous allons. Nous avons à prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

- Alie, c'est toi à présent mon garde-fou… Merci ! Nous y allons, mon enfant !

- Direction ton ranch. L'amiral nous a ordonné d'y poser des balises, pour l'ultime assaut au sol !

- Alérian, tu es magnifique ! Je savais que tu… Mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point tu étais capable de… Alie, tu es un guerrier accompli !

- Non, pas tant que cela, Warius. Je remplis juste la mission qui nous a été confiée ! On est loin de chez toi ?

- Une dizaine de kilomètres, avec nos bardas et matériels de survie.

Alérian se raidit, ajustant le sac à dos de son matériel lourd à ses épaules.

- Nous sommes partis, Warius ! On va chez toi, quoi que nous trouvions, d'accord ?

- J'y suis prêt. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, Alérian !

Sous camouflage, les deux hommes progressèrent d'un bon pas, sans plus un mot.

* * *

><p>Le sac à dos lui vrillant les épaules, mais bien moins que l'angoisse qui lui broyait le cœur, Warius était parvenu jusqu'aux abords de sa propre propriété.<p>

Mais sous le couvert des arbres avant la grande prairie menant à son domaine, aux prés vides des animaux sautillants qui ruines s'y trouvaient habituellement, il s'était arrêté, redoutant le pire.

- Alie, je ne peux pas, je n'ose pas…

- Warius ! Ta femme, tes bébés !

- J'ai peur de découvrir…

- En ce cas, j'y vais !

Alérian se précipita vers le ranch, ignorant lui aussi à quoi s'attendre, redoutant lui aussi de voir ce que son ami appréhendait de tout son être.

« J'espère que tu te souviens de moi, Marina. Je ne voudrais pas t'affoler !… »

Cosmogun au poing, Alérian s'avança, aux aguets, inquiet, contournant le dernier bosquet et découvrant le bâtiment principal.

« Pourquoi tout est en ruines ? Je ne veux y croire ! C'est à croire que je ne suis qu'un porte poisse… ».

- Marina ! hurla Warius, passant rapidement à côté de son ami pour se précipiter vers les décombres du ranch.

Le cœur déchiré, n'y croyant plus, Alérian suivit de quelques pas son ami, ignorant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir découvrir.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

- Il n'y a plus rien ! Il n'y a plus personne ! hurla Warius qui avait parcouru ce qui tenait encore debout dans le ranch, ayant rapidement fait le tour des ruines de son foyer.

- Warius, nous avons une mission…

- Cale-toi-là où je pense ! vitupéra Warius, plus désespéré devant les décombres concrets que lors de toutes ses angoisses sur la base Rebelle Indépendante. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! ? Où sont-ils ? ! Je ne peux pas tout déblayer pour savoir…

Se détournant, le cœur brisé, Alérian avait sorti de son sac à dos les balises à enfoncer dans le sol afin de servir de véritable écho d'appel pour les tirs qui viendraient du ciel.

- Mais ces balises-ci ne détruiront pas plus ton domaine, Warius, lança le jeune homme à l'adresse de son ami effondré devant les débris de sa demeure. Elles guideront les tirs vers les balises que posent d'autres équipes, droit vers la base terrestre des Erguls.

Sans réponse, Alérian poursuivit sa tâche, faisant s'enfoncer les longs pieds télescopiques des balises, activant le signal.

Passant la manche de la veste de sa tenue civile, Alérian essuya son front ruisselant de sueur.

- J'ai presque fini. Mais c'est à toi d'envoyer le message au QG, je n'ai pas l'accréditation ni le mot de passe… Warius ?

- Je n'en ai rien à battre !

- Warius !

Alérian se précipita vers son ami, toujours mis à genoux pour l'insupportable vision de sa propriété.

- Warius ?

- Je vais te noter les formules pour passer jusqu'au QG… Je sais que tu n'en feras que le meilleur usage. Moi, je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre ! J'arrête, je n'en peux plus…

- Mais tu vas arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ? Tu es le type le plus insupportablement carré et coincé que j'ai jamais connu ! Tu ne connais que ton fichu règlement à la noix ! Et nous sommes ici en mission. Toi Militaire, moi aussi. Et nous avons à remplir la tâche imposée par ton amiral. Comment pourrais-tu t'y dérober ?

- Je suis arrivé au bout de mon chemin, de mon engagement, de mes convictions… gémit Warius. J'arrête, oui, c'est exactement cela ! J'ai tout perdu et rien ne me rendra ma famille. Je pourrais me battre pour ma République, mais j'ai déjà tout perdu… Comment pourrais-tu comprendre, Alie ? Je suis désolé. Je m'en prends à toi, tu n'y es pour rien…

Alérian serra les poings.

- Warius, comment pourrais-je ne pas comprendre ? Une fois que nous aurons libéré ton monde, mon papa et moi avons l'intention de nous diriger vers la Terre, vers Heiligenstadt… Et j'ignore pour mes Tuteurs… Mulien était Sénateur, une tête à abattre pour saper tout espoir… Je crains de découvrir la même chose que toi, et au vu de ta réaction, je redoute de ne jamais avoir le courage de rentrer chez moi… Mais, ici, en cet instant, il ne s'agit que de toi et tu saborde notre mission ! Debout et aux ordres, commandant Zéro !

- Alérian, tu es si dur… Cela ne te ressemble absolument pas. Au contraire, c'est moi qui me suis toujours ressourcé à ta fraîcheur !

- Tu ne l'avais jamais dit.

- Je crois que je ne le réalisais pas jusqu'à ce moment… Marina, nos jumeaux, par les dieux, qu'a-t-il bien pu leur arriver ? Je redoute le pire, je n'ai pas la force de l'endurer…

- Ils sont vivants. Ils ont été emmenés, avant ce rasage de la terre. Ils t'attendent, Warius !

- Alie, comment pourrais-tu donc bien le savoir ? gémit Warius.

- Pas moi. Je ne suis qu'un relais !

Warius écarquilla les yeux, le jeune homme devenu lumineux, transparent, irradiant d'une aura apaisante et pleine de certitudes.

- Alie, tu…

- Ma mère me souffle que ta femme et vos jumeaux t'attendent. Tu les retrouveras le moment venu. Mais là, nous avons une mission ! Je peux te rendre tes codes d'accès ?

- Oui, je vais informer le QG de ta réussite, capitaine Rheindenbach !

- Je n'ai…

- Si, c'est toi et toi seul ! Si tu doutais encore un seul instant de ta place dans notre République et sa Résistance, tu l'as affirmée en ce jour !

- Tu as raison, j'ai assuré aujourd'hui. Mais je ne serais pas arrivé là sans le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu ! Et nous avons à poursuivre, Warius. Les camps, nous devons y aller. Il faut y placer nos dernières balises !

Alérian tenta un sourire.

- Et qui sait, tu y retrouveras peut-être Marina et les petits ! ?

- J'espère…

Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua.

- J'en suis sûr !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Le campement ayant été dressé dans les bois, la cabane provisoire établie autour du feu invisible de l'extérieur, les deux amis avaient rapidement avalé leur repas avant de se retrouver en tête à tête pour une nuit interminable.

Alérian vida sa tasse.

- Il y a encore du café ?

- Non, c'était la dernière ration de ce soir. Notre séjour n'était prévu que pour quarante-huit heures. Il va falloir tenir. J'ai juste gardé une dose pour demain matin. Tu as encore faim, Alie ?

- Non, ça va.

- Tu mens tellement mal… Et moi je me suis donné en tel spectacle cet après-midi. Je t'ai laissé tout le travail. Je m'en excuse. Je suis désolé ! Tu m'en veux ?

- On ne peut se faire aucun grief entre amis. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'amiral Hurrong nous a envoyés, pour cette mission, ici. Il ne pouvait que deviner ta détresse…

- Et tu étais là.

- J'ai obéi aux ordres. Je suis moi aussi un bon petit soldat ! Et demain sera un autre jour. Rien ne dit qu'il sera moins douloureux, que du contraire ! Nous avons à prendre un peu de repos.

Alérian tenta un sourire.

- Elle est belle, cette cabane !

- Quoi qu'en ait jamais pensé ton père, je suis au fond un homme des bois. J'ai grandi dans cette région. J'ai bâti ce ranch depuis ses fondations, avant même de savoir qu'une femme merveilleuse viendrait m'y épouser et que nous y bercerions nos bébés ! Donc, ai confiance en cette cabane, Alie. Dors paisiblement. Elle est aérée et le feu te réchauffera sans tout embraser !

- Je vais me débarbouiller à la source puis je vais me glisser dans mon sac de couchage !

- Fais, Alie.

Mais le jeune homme sorti pour ses rapides ablutions en plein froid nocturne, Warius ne put retenir ses larmes, encore et encore.

« Marina, les garçons… Si je savais qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, je me flinguerais sur les ruines de mon avenir ! ».

* * *

><p>Dans ses cauchemars, Alérian s'agitait, son esprit projeté à des années-lumière de sa propre localisation.<p>

Il pouvait voir, comme s'il y était, le vol de l'_Arcadia_ de son père, avec les meilleurs Destroyers de la Flotte de la Résistance de la Flotte Indépendante.

Et tous encerclaient, encore invisibles, la Ruche qui dominait le territoire de la République.

« Les Erguls ne sont pas stupides, ils savent ce dont nous sommes capables… Ils ne peuvent qu'anticiper votre venue. Ces Erguls, ils se reconcertent, se rassemblent et se récupèrent bien plus vite que nous ne leur trouvons une faille… Papa, même avec tes canons, tu ne pourras percer le blindage de cette Ruche – je ne suis plus là pour les doper ! Et jamais tu n'accepteras d'user du Feu du Ciel de Lumiane pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un avantage, même face à ces monstruosités ! ».

Le jeune homme gémit, se retourna, poings serrés dans son sommeil.

- Ils vous attendent, ils vont vous prendre au piège !

Warius caressa le front du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai plus personne, mais il me reste mes amis. Et tu es là, Alérian, le plus cher de tous ! J'ai à veiller sur toi ! Calme-toi !

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, ils vous attendaient, ils sont prêts ! Papa, sois prudent, par pitié ! Clio, tu m'entends ? Il faut le mettre en garde ! Il faut tous les prévenir ! ».

Epuisé, anéanti par ses rêves déchirants, Alérian sombra plus encore dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Dans un hurlement, Alérian se redressa, ouvrant la bouche pour une nouvelle vocifération, mais étouffée par Warius qui avait plaqué la main sur ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence !<p>

- Alie ?…

Warius desserra ses doigts.

- Je peux te laisser parler ?

- Warius… J'ai eu une telle vision…

- Laquelle ?

- La Ruche des Erguls… Elle a atomisé l'_Arcadia_ et toute l'escouade ! Warius, moi aussi j'ai perdu le peu que j'ai jamais eu…

- Je suis désolé…

- J'ai peur, j'ai mal… Et j'ai le cœur en sang !

Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes se réconfortèrent dans leur détresse mutuelle.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Clio !

- Alérian, tu m'as appelée.

- Je rêve ?

- Oui, en partie. Tu disposes des pouvoirs de ta maman, mais tu ne le réalises pas entièrement. Tu es tellement puissant ! Mais tu ne veux pas te servir de ces dons en toi !

- Je ne pensais pas à quoi que ce soit… Ma vision, l'_Arcadia_… ? !

- Ils sont tous saufs. Ce n'était là qu'une projection venue directement d'Elomène la Reine Noire des Erguls. Elle tente une dernière chose pour t'arrêter !

- Mais, je ne suis…

- Tu es la pire la chose qu'elle pouvait, ou non, envisager. Tu es son seul ennemi, et jusqu'au bout elle fera ce qu'elle peut pour t'arrêter ! Sois prudent !

- Et toi, veille sur mon papa… Il va bien ?

- Il resplendit comme jamais en atomisant des Erguls ! Fais-lui confiance !

- Merci, Clio.

Soulagé, Warius vit son jeune ami esquisser un sourire dans son sommeil, s'apaisant.

- Dors bien, Alie.

* * *

><p>- J'ai déliré à ce point ?<p>

- Moins que moi en étant devant les ruines de mon ranch, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler ! Je peux avoir encore un peu de café, s'il te plaît. Ensuite nous repartirons !

- Tout de suite, Alie ! sourit Warius.

Alérian but lentement sa tasse de café.

- J'ai dit des horreurs, je t'ai insulté. Nous avons à partir, nous avons la dernière phase de notre mission qui nous attend.

- Nous détruisons ce campement afin de ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage et nous y allons !

Warius tendit les jumelles à son jeune ami.

- Regarde à ton tour.

- C'est le camp 7 ?

- Oui. Et à portée de vue la base terrestre des Erguls… Nous avons à y poser nos cinq dernières balises !

- On y va, Warius ! ?

- J'ai mes localisations, je prends mes balises. A toi les autres, d'accord, Alérian ?

- Je suis parti !

Glissant la micro tablette à son poignet, Alérian se dressa.

- Nous restons en contact, Warius !

- Je t'attendrai à notre point de repli… Nous n'aurons plus rien à faire ici ensuite.

* * *

><p>Sous bouclier occulteur individuel, Alérian avait procédé au placement de ses dernières balises.<p>

« Marina, les petits, je devine que vous êtes là. Vous êtes bien en vie ! Mais il faut que je vous trouve, pour rassurer Warius. Votre mari et papa a grand besoin de savoir que vous êtes saufs ! ».

Alérian serra les poings.

« Maman, aide-moi, encore une fois ! Sans toi, je ne suis rien ! ».

Le spectre resplendissant de Maya apparut.

- Tu es tout, sans moi, par toi seul, Alérian. Aujourd'hui et à jamais ! Crois en ta propre aura, ton rayonnement !

- Maman, mais je ne peux pas…

- Oh que si !

- Maman, je ne comprends pas…

- Regarde !

Alérian obéit et aperçut une vision qui lui emplit le cœur de bonheur.

- Marina !

Bien que toujours sous bouclier d'invisibilité, le jeune homme se précipita vers la prisonnière qui était allée remplir un seau d'eau fraîche au puit commun.

- Marina ! murmura-t-il en abaissant sa protection.

- Alérian ! Tu es si adulte, si magnifique !

- Les jumeaux ?

- Ils vont bien. Ils souffrent de cette détention. Ils ne comprennent pas !

Marina baissa la voix.

- Je crois que les Rampants ignorent qui nous sommes. Nous avons tous été rassemblés parce que nous habitions la région ! Warius ?

- Nous avons une mission. Nous ne pouvons nous attarder. Tiens-bon, Marina ! ?

- Toujours, pour l'homme de ma vie !… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Alie… Tu es si jeune et si frais encore !

- Je réalise parfaitement ! protesta le jeune homme en se retirant.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alérian et Warius s'étaient retirés à bonne distance de la base terrestre des Erguls.

- Le camp des prisonniers, il ne risque pas les retombées des frappes de nos vaisseaux, une fois qu'ils auront brisé la ligne des Drakkars ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Nous ne sommes pas tombés de la dernière pluie. Nos frappes seront ciblées au possible.

Du menton, Warius désigna les sacs à dos vides.

- Pourquoi crois-tu donc que nous venons de passer soixante-douze heures à planter ces balises ? Elles vont guider nos missiles avec une précision chirurgicale, à moins d'un mètre près ! Le camp sera même protégé car nous avons disposé des balises à un bon périmètre de distance, les missiles ne s'en approcheront pas !

Alérian se racla la gorge.

- J'ai vu Marina !

Comme il s'y attendait, il vit son ami sursauter violemment.

- Alie, tu ne dis pas ça pour me tranquilliser ?

- Je t'en donne ma parole !

- Oh, Marina… souffla Warius. Et les petits ?

- Ca, je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme. Elle m'a dit qu'ils allaient bien par contre !

- Raconte-moi tout, Alérian !

- Je n'ai eu que quelques instants.

- Rapporte-moi cela. Ensuite nous retournerons à la navette pour rejoindre nos bords respectifs.

* * *

><p>En vidéo-conférence, Warius avait fait son rapport à Luar Hoddong.<p>

- Le capitaine Rheindenbach et moi avons posé notre lot de balises. Pour les autres équipes, les poches de la Résistance sur le sol de notre planète leur ont été d'une aide précieuse.

L'amiral eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

- Bien. En coordonnant le dernier raid de nos cuirassés et Destroyers, avec les explosions au sol, nous anéantirons tout appui arrière aux Erguls.

Luar Hoddong fronça les sourcils.

- Leurs Drakkars font la loi dans l'espace, mais ces Erguls ne sont vraiment pas faits pour être sur un sol terrestre ! C'est notre chance qu'ils aient commis l'erreur de monter cette base sur notre planète natale ! Tout s'est bien passé, commandant Zéro ? interrogea-t-il encore.

Warius marqua un imperceptible instant de suspend, jetant un regard à l'écran sur lequel Alérian suivait la discussion depuis son _Starlight_.

- Disons que vous auriez dû m'assigner un autre secteur. Mais le capitaine Rheindenbach et moi avons rempli notre mission !

L'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante Rebelle lissa ses moustaches blanches.

- Je n'ignorais rien du facteur émotionnel en vous y envoyant. Vous connaissez les lieux mieux que personne, je savais que vos balises protègeraient le camp des prisonniers.

- Le commandant Zéro a été un guide parfait, intervint Alérian depuis son bureau.

- Je n'en doutais pas, assura l'amiral avec un petit sourire satisfait. A présent, reposez-vous, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour notre grande offensive !

- A vos ordres, amiral, firent les deux jeunes gens en saluant impeccablement.

La communication avec le QG dans la base de la queue de la comète, Warius reprit la parole à l'adresse unique d'Alérian.

- J'apprécie, mais il était inutile de me couvrir. Sans ton sang-froid, nous aurions perdu un temps précieux à planter les balises sur ma propriété.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as enduré en découvrant les ruines de ton ranche, murmura tristement Alérian. Tu avais le droit d'un instant de faiblesse. Je suis moi-même bien parti en vrille quand j'ai cauchemardé la nuit suivante, sans aucune raison, sans aucune excuse…

- Alie, tu n'as que vingt ans, ce n'est pas un âge pour d'aussi âpres combats. Ton père le savait, depuis toujours.

- Mais il a aussi accepté que je dirige le _Starlight_ du haut de mon inexpérience. Comme tu me l'as rappelé il y a peu : ta Flotte de Résistance a besoin de tout le monde, même de moi !

- Une fois de plus, je suis honoré de partir au feu en ta compagnie, sourit Warius, vraiment détendu. J'espère que tu auras sous peu des nouvelles de ton papa.

- Oui, moi aussi !

- A présent, suis les conseils de l'amiral Hoddong. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces et de toute notre concentration pour affronter les Drakkars qui ceinturent encore ma planète !

- A tes ordres, Warius !

Retrouvant le calme et la solitude de son bureau, Alérian perdit aussitôt son sourire, redoutant le pire à venir.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

La Ruche qui coordonnait les Drakkars parcourant le territoire de la République Indépendante avait fait jonction avec la base mobile de Yérolich 2.

- Je contrôle la situation ! grinça Zowen, l'Ergul en charge de la Ruche.

- Oui, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ces ennemis. Voilà trop longtemps que nous nous cassons les dents sur la résistance de ces misérables humains, surtout trois d'entre eux ! rugit Hograd le Suprême.

- Il faut absolument opérer un grand et ultime coup.

Abaissant le regard, Zowen considéra un moment la créature à la chevelure de jais, au regard clair et à la peau légèrement verdâtre, moulée dans une combinaison écarlate.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Je suis Gamalthine, amirale de la flotte survivante des Illumidas !

- Elle est notre alliée, ajouta Kromer le Coordinateur des Drakkars.

- Elle a presque décapité la tour de commandement de l'_Arcadia_, compléta Hograd. Cela nous a permis d'opérer des copies, mais ce plan ne marchera pas deux fois !

- Quoique… glissa l'Illumidas.

Les trois Erguls la fixèrent.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Aux quelques secondes de l'instant de surprise, reprit Gamalthine. Le véritable _Arcadia_ s'approche. Si nous pouvons tromper le fils de son capitaine, ça nous donnerait l'opportunité de tirs décisifs sur son _Starlight _!

Les Erguls grimacèrent, ce qui sur leur faciès ne différait guère de la mine affichée de façon coutumière !

- Le gosse ne s'y fera pas prendre deux fois, insista Hograd. Et Murhie n'est plus là pour perturber les esprits…

Gamalthine éclata de rire.

- On dirait que vous ignorez tout des récents cauchemars de ce gamin ! se réjouit-elle en se frottant les mains. Votre Murhie et les Jurassiens ne sont pas les seuls télépsychopathes des univers ! Vous devriez même faire la connaissance des Langduriens !

- Des quoi ?

- Les Langduriens. De gracieux papillons dont la beauté n'a d'égal que la férocité ! J'en ai ramenés quelques-uns de mes nombreux voyages. Ils se sont déjà faits les dents sur Alérian Rheindenbach, ils sont impatients de recommencer car c'est un met de choix !

Les Erguls échangèrent un regard surpris, un peu incompréhensif aussi.

- Ils ont adoré ce terrain jeune, fragile, mais qui pourtant opposait une résistance, de réflexe soit, mais qui les a surpris.

- Sa mère est la pire engeance qui soit ! rugit Elomène en surgissant devant l'amirale Illumidas. Et cette sale petite poussière a tout transmis à son rejeton. Mes pairs et moi-même redoutons le pire pour le jour où il maîtrisera les dons mis en lui. Et nous ne pouvons permettre qu'il y parvienne ! Gamalthine, si vous avez les moyens de vos ambitions, c'est le moment ou jamais d'en faire la preuve !

- C'était bien mon intention. Je repars en campagne de destruction !

- Tu es sûre que cet _Arcadia_ approche ? aboya Zowen.

- Voilà une partie de ce que nous étions venus te dire, siffla le Suprême des Erguls. Tu es tellement certain de la suprématie de ta Ruche et de ta mainmise sur cette République que tu en négliges de surveiller tes alentours. Kromer et moi reprenons les choses en main ! Ensuite nous dirigerons cette Ruche vers la Terre afin d'en éradiquer toute vie pour y installer notre nouvelle colonie. Ces humains ont anéanti notre Ruche Originelle, nous allons leur prendre leur planète en retour !

Et les trois Erguls gloussèrent de contentement.

* * *

><p>Depuis son cuirassé en forme de dragon toujours accroché à la Ruche, Gamalthine observait la réplique de l'<em>Arcadia<em> qui se trouvait à un autre quai d'arrimage.

- Tu auras moins d'une poignée de secondes pour réussir, jeta-t-elle à l'adresse de la copie Mécanoïde d'Albator. Mes alliés Erguls vont brouiller les communications et la localisation des cuirassés qui ne peuvent que s'approcher d'eux pour réitérer l'exploit incompréhensible de ce gosse balafré ! Les Résistants de la République ne sauront plus où en sont leurs émissaires ! Hograd et Kromer vont alors déclencher les hostilités là où ces cuirassés sont supposés se trouver. Avec un peu de chance, leurs alliés croiront bel et bien à leur destruction – bien qu'il s'agisse en réalité d'un répit accordé car leur anéantissement est bel et bien programmé ! Quant à toi, tu auras à t'approcher suffisamment pour capter l'attention du gamin. Mon Dragon et les Drakkars en appui l'atomiseront alors ! Tu as tout bien compris ?

- C'est même enfantin, grinça le Mécanoïde.

- Qui sait. Après les plans trop huilés, il faut peut-être tenter l'improvisation, le coup de folie et même la simplicité pour parvenir à nos fins ! Tiens-toi prêt !

La réplique Mécanoïde d'Albator salua avant de se retirer, laissant l'amirale Illumidas se frotter les mains.

« Maintenant, j'ai à passer agréablement le temps avec la première version et sa blessure au ventre qui ne le rend que plus désirable ! ».

Et elle se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

La main sur l'une des poignées de la grande barre en bois, Albator jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'écran géant de sa passerelle.

- Cette Ruche ne nous laissera pas approcher sans tenter quelque chose, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Depuis l'intrusion d'Alérian sur la Ruche Originelle, les Erguls n'ont pu qu'analyser sa fréquence de téléportation et ensuite scanner sur base d'un large éventail. Effectivement, notre arrivée risque de ne rien avoir de discret, confirma Toshiro.

- Il faut pourtant bien que nous parvenions jusqu'à la salle du clone de cette Symphora, gronda le grand Pirate balafré.

Il observa ensuite sur des sous-écrans les six cuirassés de la République Indépendante qui eux aussi progressaient sous bouclier d'invisibilité.

- Je ne sais ce qui me met le plus mal à l'aise : cette Ruche ou eux ! ?

- Les deux, glissa Clio. Mais eux au moins sont tes alliés et ils attendent beaucoup de la puissance des canons de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ils risquent d'être déçus. C'était Alie qui les dopait !

- Sauf que cela, ils l'ignorent, remarqua encore la Jurassienne. Et les Erguls redoutent bel et bien ton fils !

- Mon pauvre garçon a vraiment une cible dessinée sur lui, et je ne peux rien faire…

- Il est grand, il sais se débrouiller, assura le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Et il a ses propres combats à mener avec Warius et ceux de la Résistance. Concentre-toi plutôt sur notre objectif !

Toshiro se radoucit.

- Bien que je ne sois plus qu'une machine, je t'ai envié dans les premiers d'avoir découvert que la femme de ta vie t'avait laissé le plus beau des cadeaux, avoua-t-il. Mais quand je vois tes angoisses pour le petit, je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverais à les supporter !

- Je ne suis pas seul à veiller sur lui. Par contre, en notre situation présente, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas à disperser mon attention. Nous avons une mission Toshiro.

- Je ne t'imaginais obéir à la hiérarchie de la Flotte Indépendante…

- Je ne le fais pas pour eux, jeta Albator dans un sursaut rageur. Ces Erguls sont les ennemis de tous !

- Une idée de la façon dont tu vas faire ? murmura Clio.

- Tu perçois quelque chose depuis que Murhie n'est plus un souci ? préféra répondre son ami borgne et balafré.

- Non…

- C'est normal ? insista Albator.

- Non…

- Alors quoi ! ?

- Il y a tellement d'autres créatures qui tout comme nous disposent d'un pouvoir mental surdéveloppé ! gémit alors Clio. Les Erguls ou encore cette amirale Illumidas bien discrète depuis qu'elle a mis à mal cette tour de commandement ne peuvent qu'avoir croisé la route de plusieurs de ces peuples – tout comme toi tu es venu sur Jura ! Et ils ont donc forcément plus d'un allié, chacun certainement avec son pouvoir bien spécifique ! Alie a anéanti Murhie aussi n'ont-ils pu que sortir un autre atout de leur manche !

- Comme si nous avions besoin de cela, gronda Albator. C'était néanmoins prévisible. Ils ne vont pas se laisser battre à plus d'une reprise sans réagir ! Ils ne sont pas devenus les conquérants de tant de mondes sans de solides forces et une intelligence supérieure ! Ils sont loin, très loin d'être défaits, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs !

Après un moment de silence, Toshiro intervint à nouveau.

- D'après les diverses localisations des Observatoires Indépendants avant qu'ils ne soient totalement détruits, la Ruche Coordinatrice se déplace dans la zone galactographique que nous atteindrons d'ici vingt-quatre heures. Une idée de la façon dont tu comptes agir face à elle, Albator ?

- Une tactique du genre je fonce droit devant en tirant à tout va ? ironisa le grand Pirate balafré.

- Il faudra un peu plus…

- Si la Symphora est au même endroit dans chaque Ruche, c'est ce point précis qu'il faudra viser, jeta Albator. Le pilonner, pour percer leur blindage, je ne vois que cela ! Cela nécessitera de coordonner les tirs avec les cuirassés !

- Je te mets en communication avec les autres capitaines ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Tu me surprends…

- On tente le coup. Ensuite, en fonction des événements, j'agirai à mon unique mode et selon mes idées, ironisa Albator.

- Quand même, je te reconnais mieux là ! soupira d'aise l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Que veux-tu, mon vieil ami, je ne me referai pas !

- Le contraire serait désolant.

- Un Pirate ne rentre pas dans le rang, question de principe !

Clio frémit soudain, devenant lumineuse, mais du rouge sang de mauvais augure qu'Albator avait découvert à leur première rencontre quand c'était lui qu'elle avait frappé !

- Quelque chose se dirige vers nous ! glapit la Jurassienne. C'est puissant, énorme, et j'ignore ce que c'est ! Ca va nous détruire sans coup férir !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Surpris que Warius se soit annoncé sur son _Starlight_, Alérian ressentit un involontaire pincement au cœur.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon père ? jeta le jeune homme, sa voix montant soudain dans les aigus.

- Justement, on ne sait pas, avoua tout de go le commandant du _Karyu_. Le contact a été rompu. Les sondes de localisation qui accompagnait son escadrille ont cessé de fonctionner.

- Et… est-ce qu'il a pu approcher de la Ruche ? souffla Alérian en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Aucune idée. Au dernier message ils volaient tous vers les coordonnées supposées de la Ruche.

Alérian passa les mains sur son visage.

- Mon cauchemar deviendrait-il réalité ?

- J'ignore ce que tu as rêvé l'autre jour. Tu n'avais pas voulu te confier, rappela Warius avec douceur.

Alérian secoua violemment la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je refuse d'être la proie de visions prémonitoires ! reprit-il en serrant les poings. Papa est le meilleur guerrier que je connaisse…

- Merci pour moi !

- … et il ne peut plus perdre, maintenant que Machinar l'a remis sur pieds, au propre comme au figuré ! poursuivit Alérian focalisé sur ses propres émotions. Il savait que ton amiral lui avait assigné une mission impossible, suicidaire même, mais il avait à le faire ! Il s'est préparé autant que possible à affronter cette monstruosité qu'est une Ruche ! Ces Erguls semblent toujours devoir trouver la parade…

- Tu leur as pourtant bien mis la pâtée avec ces téléportations successives et en leur reprenant les prisonniers à leur nez et à leur barbe !

- Si seulement j'avais songé à faire quelque chose pour la réplique de l'_Arcadia_ et les clones Mécaniques… ragea encore le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou.

- Tu avais déjà à peine le temps pour tes projets arrêtés, et ce fut tellement juste pour que tu t'en sortes ! Tu as fait au mieux, assura Warius.

- Je n'aurais ramené mon papa que pour qu'il parte vers une destination encore plus tragique ?

- J'estime ton père bien assez grand et expérimenté que pour ne faire que les choix dont il a envie ! gronda Warius, avec dureté cette fois. Il pouvait aller où il voulait, avec ou sans toi, mais il a opté pour se mettre au service de l'amiral justement !

Warius posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Tu avais accompli un exploit qui sera longtemps encore commenté. Ton père ne pouvait que vouloir se montrer digne de toi ! J'avancerai sans songer me tromper qu'il tenait par-dessus tout à se mesurer à son tour à une Ruche ! Fais-lui confiance, il a plus d'expérience que toi et moi réunis !

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir t'accompagner pour le pilonnage du sol de Déa et de la base terrestre des Erguls…

- Tu as effectivement quelque chose en toi de plus pour doper l'_Arcadia_. Et il risque d'en avoir bien besoin, ainsi que les cuirassés qui l'accompagnent. Je vais voir ce qu'il est possible de faire avec l'amiral Hoddong.

- J'irai, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! aboya Alérian, ses prunelles vertes étincelantes.

- Comme si une autre façon de faire m'aurait surpris de la part d'un balafré ! Aussi, autant que je prévienne une catastrophe à présent annoncée plutôt que d'être pris au dépourvu par ta fugue !

- Merci, Warius, fit Alérian d'une toute petite voix.

Warius quitta à grands pas le salon.

« Ingérables ! Ces balafrés sont ingérables ! ».

* * *

><p>Luar Hoddong émit quelques jurons bien sentis.<p>

- Encore heureux que Rheindenbach ne fassent pas vraiment partie de notre Flotte. Il s'en ira, d'une manière ou d'une autre à la fin de la bataille décisive qui nous attend. Je ne veux pas d'un tel indiscipliné dans nos rangs, on ne peut pas compter sur lui ! Mais j'ai aussi besoin de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de l'escouade envoyée vers la Ruche, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas redouter qu'elle nous prenne à revers en envoyant une myriade de Drakkars !

- Je vais transmettre votre autorisation au capitaine Rheindenbach.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, gronda l'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante Résistante. Je ne peux pas non plus risquer qu'il soit tiré à vue au moment où il déserterait sa ligne de rang juste avant notre attaque !

- J'avais émis quelques remarques et autres mises en garde dans mes rapports, rappela Warius.

- Je n'ai rien oublié, assura Luar Hoddong. J'ai même accepté que Rheindenbach intègre notre Flotte pour son caractère d'électron libre ! Un brin d'initiative n'est pas toujours mal venu ! Qu'il agisse comme il en a envie, c'est ainsi qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même ! Quant à vos, prenez votre place dans nos lignes d'attaque et tenez-vous prêt au départ !

- A vos ordres, amiral !

Warius quitta à grands pas le bureau.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis scrupuleusement les ordres que je manque d'imagination ! ».


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- _Arcadia_ en avant !

- C'est inutile, marmonna Toshiro en faisant néanmoins obéir le cuirassé vert aux ordres de son capitaine.

Le vaisseau Pirate fonça droit devant lui pour, à nouveau, s'arrêter pile, toute sa structure douloureusement secouée, stoppé par une barrière invisible.

- Ça ne sert à rien, renchérit Clio. Ils nous ont piégés !

- Qui « ils » ? rugit Albator entre ses dents.

- Je suis incapable de les identifier. C'est à peine si je les perçois, avoua la Jurassienne. Je ressens juste un infime dégagement d'énergie. Infime, mais qui semble bien avoir généré cette bulle qui nous isole complètement de la mer d'étoiles !

- C'est bien ce que j'avais remarqué, continua de grincer le grand Pirate balafré. Il faut pourtant que nous échappions à cette bulle sinon les Résistants de la République Indépendante vont nous croire perdus, avec leurs bâtiments. Et seuls les dieux peuvent savoir dans quelle folle entreprise Alérian se risquerait s'il venait à l'apprendre !

Du poing, Albator martela la grande barre en bois.

- Nous avons un objectif, il est hors de question d'échouer ! Toshiro, Maji, réacteurs à pleine puissance !

- C'est déjà le cas, objecta le petit ingénieur depuis la salle des machines.

- Cette barrière a beau être invisible, tu vas finir par disloque l'_Arcadia_ dessus, prévint Toshiro.

- Nous devons absolument nous échapper, poursuivit son ami borgne et balafré, obstiné. Là, nous sommes aveugles à ce qui nous entoure, sans communication entrante et sortante au-delà de cette bulle… Je déteste cette conjecture ! Que disent les capitaines des cuirassés Indépendants ?

- La même chose. Ils sont prisonniers, renseigna le Grand Ordinateur. A la différence qu'ils ont renoncé à forcer le passage.

- On y retourne, ordonna Albator. Feu à tout va, Toshiro, ça endommagera peut-être cette muraille invisible…

- Les tirs vont encore ricocher et nous revenir, soupira ce dernier, sombre mais obéissant.

Et l'_Arcadia_ s'élança à nouveau.

* * *

><p>La Souveraine Noire des Erguls ricana.<p>

- Il faut reconnaître à ces humains qu'ils sont têtus, même et surtout quand la situation est sans issue !

- Principalement ce Pirate, rectifia Kromer. Comment arrive-t-il donc à toujours échapper à nos traquenards ? !

- Non, pas cette fois, se rengorgea Elomène, des petits papillons roses voletant autour d'elle en laissant des traînées lumineuses dans leur sillage.

- Et comme prévu, son décérébré de fils accourt ! ajouta Hograd. Nos clones vont pouvoir aller à sa rencontre avec l'appui de quatre Drakkars.

- On dirait bien que cette fois le plan est sans faille, approuva Elomène. J'ai hâte d'assister au spectacle !

* * *

><p>Alérian fit signe à son second d'approcher de lui.<p>

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tires la tête, lieutenant Ludjinchraft ?

Alérian soupira.

- J'imagine bien tes raisons, mais je souhaite que tu les exprimes à haute voix ! ajouta-t-il.

- Capitaine, les miens vont participer à la grande bataille pour la liberté de Déa ! Comme nous tous à ce bord, sauf toi, nous avions à en être. Nous avons été programmés pour cela durant notre formation en accéléra sur notre base astéroïde de Jéophyr !

- Je ne l'ignore pas…

- Ma fiancée est dans le même camp de prisonniers que la famille du commandant Zéro. Tu ne l'y avais vraiment pas vue ?

- J'avais la photo que tu m'avais remise. Non, je n'ai pas eu la chance de l'apercevoir.

- J'espérais tant être de ceux qui délivreraient notre planète natale, poursuivit Oshryn Ludjincharft. Je devais en être !

- Je suis désolé… Mais il est hors de question de redouter que la Ruche lâche d'autres Drakkars, ou pire qu'elle se rapproche de ta Déa !

Les prunelles du second du _Starlight_ virèrent littéralement au noir.

- Je n'en crois rien quoi qu'ait dit l'amiral ! Tu y vas uniquement parce que ton père a une fois de plus disparu ! C'est personnel et c'est contraire aux règles de notre Flotte !

- Les cuirassés Indépendants et l'_Arcadia_ se sont volatilisés sans avoir rempli leur mission. Elle nous échoit donc, rétorqua sèchement le jeune capitaine du _Starlight_. Et, oui, les Erguls sont des adversaires qui donnent plus que du fil à retordre à mon père. Ils ont des alliés hors normes, pas lui !

- Comme si toi…

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. J'espère que la chance, et un peu plus, sera une fois encore avec moi ! A présent, à ton poste, lieutenant et plus de discussion !

- A vos ordres, capitaine.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Bien que le vide de l'espace empêche toute perception de son, ce ne pouvait être que dans le hurlement de ses réacteurs que l'_Arcadia_ traversa les coordonnées de la bulle invisible contre laquelle il s'était heurté encore et encore durant une interminable journée.

Mais après quelques soubresauts, le cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge finit à l'arrêt.

- Nous y sommes arrivés ! gronda Albator en dégageant de son visage les mèches trempées de sueur. J'avoue en être le premier surpris…

- Les vaisseaux Indépendants sont toujours piégés, remarqua Toshiro. L'un d'eux a bien essayé de nous suivre, mais il a été bloqué… Je ne comprends pas comment nous, nous avons pu passer…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrai te le dire…

Clio frémit.

- J'aurais dû m'en souvenir ! jeta-t-elle soudain.

- De quoi parles-tu ? firent d'une voix le capitaine et le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

La Jurassienne fixa son ami de ses prunelles dorées.

- Quand Machinar a opéré ta jambe, la première transfusion a été le sang d'Alérian, ensuite ce furent des pochettes de sang synthétique. On dirait qu'un peu des talents d'Alie sont passés en toi – je ne vois effectivement pas d'autre explication au fait que tu aies poussé l'_Arcadia_ au travers de cette barrière invisible !

- Je vois. Mais on en reparlera plus tard. Là, on est immobilisés et ce n'est toujours pas bon pour nous ! Rapport des dégâts ! ?

Le Suprême et le Coordinateur des Erguls manquèrent s'étrangler en agitant de rage leurs bras démesurés.

- Comment il est sorti, celui-là ? !

- Les enregistrements des rapports de Murhie sont incontestables : il n'a rien en lui pour contrer la puissance d'un de nos alliés, hurla littéralement la Souveraine Noire. Et il est impossible qu'il trouve une faille dans le filet tissé par les Langduriens ! Où est notre propre _Arcadia _?

- Il n'est plus très loin de croiser la route de l'autre, renseigna Kromer. Mais notre réplique n'aura pas le temps de lui faire son affaire…

- On l'aura le moment venu. Qu'il aille sus à notre objectif principal !

- Je confirme les ordres à la réplique Mécanoïde du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Une véritable flèche lumineuse passa à tribord de l'_Arcadia_.

- La copie qu'ont fait de nous les Erguls, analysa aussitôt Toshiro.

- Mais, que…

Albator tressaillit.

- Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : Alie est en route et c'est ce clone qui va à sa rencontre ! Maji, il faut ranimer nos réacteurs au plus vite !

- Je fais de mon mieux, capitaine, mais ils ont été mis en surrégime trop longtemps !

- Toshiro, dérive un max d'énergie sur nos systèmes vitaux et les communications. Il faut alerter le petit !

- Impossible, la centrale d'émission a grillé sous l'effet des diverses surtensions. On peut recevoir, mais pas plus.

- Formi…

- Et il risque bien d'être trop tard quand le _Starlight_ sera en visuel pour des signaux lumineux, compléta Toshiro au grand dam de son ami borgne et balafré.

* * *

><p>Oshryn grogna, se racla la gorge avant de parler d'une voix plus claire et exempte de tout (res)sentiment personnel.<p>

- J'ai un écho en approche, capitaine Rheindenbach : c'est l'_Arcadia_.

Le second du _Starlight_ marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Il est seul, aussi loin que portent nos scans.

- Mon père n'aurait jamais laissé tomber les cuirassés l'accompagnant. Il a dû arriver quelque chose… Contact établi ?

- Non, nos appels tombent dans le vide. D'après mes détecteurs, il a subi de nombreux dommages. Il ne doit plus pouvoir émettre, voire même recevoir, avança le jeune lieutenant.

- Il a quand même dû nous localiser, grogna Alérian. Nous serons bientôt tous les deux en visuel. Pourquoi ne ralentit-il pas ? !

De son crayon, Alérian martela l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Ça ne ressemble absolument pas à mon père… Il est tout à fait capable de manœuvrer à l'aveugle, en total manuel. En tout état de cause, il ne foncerait jamais ainsi…

Le jeune homme serra fortement la rose de son pendentif dans sa paume.

- Je suis certain que ce n'est pas mon père ! jeta-t-il soudain. État d'alerte 4 ! aboya-t-il.

- Trop tard, glapit Oshryn, il nous canarde déjà ! Nos boucliers protecteurs ne se lèveront pas à temps pour nous protéger. Que tout le monde se prépare à encaisser les impacts !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Se raccrochant de toutes ses forces à sa console, Oshryn n'était pas loin de céder à quelque chose qui devait être de la panique pure.

Les écrans et indicateurs de sa console justement semblaient complètement affolés, ne lui relayant que des alertes et des avertissements de dépressurisation à presque tous les niveaux du Destroyer.

Tournant comme un rapace autour de sa proie tétanisée, l'_Arcadia_ continuait de le canarder

Le bouclier extérieur avait été détruit d'entrée et ceux protégeant directement les coques avaient fini par céder sous les coups de boutoir et des brèches mortelles pour l'équipage avaient été ouvertes dans ses épaisseurs de coque.

Sur un des moniteurs non explosé de son pupitre, le second du _Starlight_ aperçut le vaisseau Pirate vert se positionner pour donner le coup de grâce, puis il ne vit plus rien son écran s'étant éteint à son tour.

* * *

><p>Les portes s'ouvrant, les rescapés de la passerelle pointèrent leurs armes sur le Pirate tout de noir vêtu qui y avait déboulé.<p>

- Arrêtez-vous ! hurla le jeune lieutenant. Je n'ai pas la patience de savoir quelle version vous êtes !

- Un tir devrait vous renseigner, Ludjinchraft, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me contenter d'une pièce de rechange ou à m'auto-réparer ! Je suis l'exemplaire original, et mon _Arcadia_ a atomisé sa trop parfaite réplique !

- Je ne suis guère en position de m'offrir le luxe de vous croire sur parole, « l'autre » aurait pu dire exactement la même chose !

- Exact, convint Albator qui fronça le sourcil.

- Où est Alérian ? !

Oshryn fit la grimace mais sans abaisser ni la tête ni son arme.

- Il avait compris que ce n'était pas le véritable _Arcadia_, reconnut le jeune homme non sans réticence. Lui, il aurait sans doute pu dire quelle version du Pirate vous êtes…

- C'est une obsession, ragea Albator. Où est mon fils ! ?

- Des papillons l'ont emporté…

- Des quoi ? ! s'étrangla Albator en abaissant cosmogun et gravity saber.

Arrimés côte à côte, le _Starlight_ et l'_Arcadia_ avaient mis à l'arrêt.

- Je ne dispose que de la moitié de mon équipage humain. Et la base de Jéophyr n'avait pas de Mécanoïdes à me prêter hormis pour trois postes clés. Je doute pouvoir vous remettre en état de combattre, lieutenant Ludjinchraft.

- Si nous pouvons voler, et que mes blessés reçoivent des soins, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! assura le jeune homme qui se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise face à son aîné borgne et balafré, à la mine fermée et au regard à la fois glacé et étincelant de froideur justement. Ce faux _Arcadia_ nous a mis dans un triste état, nous prenant par surprise. Il a été copié sur le vôtre, sa puissance de feu est destructrice au possible ! J'en avais entendu parler, Alérian est le premier à la vanter, mais je ne l'avais pas vue en action – j'aurais préféré ne pas être sa cible !

Oshryn se mordit les lèvres.

- Mais ce n'était qu'une stratégie pour parvenir à mon capitaine, soupira-t-il.

- Et j'ai à nouveau servi d'appât au bout de la ligne des Erguls, maugréa Albator.

- Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de votre détachement ! Les autres cuirassés de ma République ?

- Ils sont prisonniers d'une sorte de bulle d'énergie, sans doute formée par ces fameux petits papillons.

- Vous vous en êtes sorti ? remarqua le jeune homme, retrouvant illico sa défiance envers son interlocuteur !

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer quelque chose qui m'échappe en partie.

- Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que nous sommes coincés là pour un bon moment !

Albator secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Mon objectif demeure la Ruche. Et c'est forcément là que les papillons ont emmené mon fils ! Je vous laisse ce que je peux pour vos réparations, en médicaments, mais j'ai à repartir !

- Ferez-vous rapport des derniers événements à mon QG ?

- Je ne suis pas homme à rendre des comptes. Faites-le vous-même ! Le temps est certainement plus restreint pour Alérian que pour nous deux réunis ! Vous avez une lourde responsabilité, lieutenant, pouvez-vous l'assumer ?

- J'ai été formé pour cela !

- Bien. Attendez ici mon retour. Au moins, je sais que vous êtes hors d'état de filer ! Je vais chercher mon fils et à mon tour détruire une Symphora !

- Tous mes vœux vous accompagnent, capitaine Albator.

- Faites gaffe, lieutenant. Cet _Arcadia_ n'était certainement pas venu seul, mais je ne peux plus vous protéger.

- Je me débrouillerai !

Albator adressa du bout des doigts un petit signe au jeune second du _Starlight_ et quitta la salle de réunion pour se rendre au sas d'arrimage du tube le reliant à son _Arcadia_ afin de reprendre ce pour quoi il avait entrepris un déjà long voyage !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- J'ai déjà vu ces fleurs…

- Des Céranoïas. Ce sont mes plus belles créations, j'en suis très fière, mais ces corolles et ce parfum me le rendent bien !

- Je connais cette voix…

- Nous nous sommes peu rencontrés, mais un cerveau n'oublie jamais une intonation télépathique, surtout venant de quelqu'un n'ayant pas de bouche !

- Clio…

- Non, l'autre amie sans bouche !

- Lumiane !

Rouvrant complètement les yeux et finissant de reprendre connaissance, Alérian se redressa lentement dans la prairie fleurie.

- Il y avait longtemps, Lumiane, remarqua-t-il à l'adresse de la Déesse Dorée qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui dans la campagne lumineuse typique de son domaine idéal.

- Je ne voulais plus me mêler de vos démêlées, mais la situation ne permettait pas que je demeure sans rien faire.

- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna le jeune homme qui avait fini par demeurer assis, trop pris de vertiges que pour tenter de se lever sans risquer de retomber aussitôt. J'ai… Je me souviens dans le désordre… J'ai juste la certitude que la réplique de l'_Arcadia_ a tenté de m'avoir, j'ai manqué de temps pour réagir… Mon Destroyer ?

Lumiane eut un tressaillement lumineux, qui pouvait presque s'accompagner d'un son cristallin pour les sens encore engourdi d'Alérian qui peinait à réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Je suis une Déesse, vos contingences matérielles, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire. Pour moi, ce mot Destroyer ne signifie rien ! Je t'ai simplement arraché à une destinée pire que la mort.

- Cette dernière formulation fait très mélo, et pas du tout réaliste, tenta de plaisanter Alérian.

- Si tu avais idée du sort qui t'était réservé par les Langduriens, tu n'ironiserais pas.

- Les quoi ? Et puis, que m'est-il arrivé, je ne me rappelle vraiment pas !

Le jeune homme passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- En fait, ma mémoire est comme effilochée – si c'est le bon terme – j'ai du mal à mettre le mot adéquat sur ce que je veux dire. Oui, je suis comme disloqué. Je suis juste heureux, apaisé, d'être de retour auprès de toi. Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il encore une fois. Tu as parlé de Langduriens ? Je n'en ai jamais vu !

- Si, il y a moins de trente-six heures !

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi, ces papillons roses, comme en guimauve, avec leur traînée d'étoiles ? On aurait dit un mauvais conte pour fillettes… Ils m'ont encerclé, ont tournoyé tant que je me suis évanoui… Eux, ces Langduriens ? Eux, des ennemis ?

- Oui, pire que Murhie, car multiples !

- Oh non…

L'estomac soudain entre les dents, plus mal à l'aise que jamais, Alérian se leva malgré tout, s'y forçant.

- Que me voulaient-ils, que tu sois intervenue ?

- Te disséquer.

- Seulement…

- Te disséquer mentalement, rectifia Lumiane. Murhie n'avait fait qu'envahir ton esprit. Elle n'était pas capable de tout en extraire, par morceaux, pour ensuite tout analyser, et enfin tout reconstituer pour faire de toi une créature sans âme ni volonté.

- Je crois que je préfère ne pas trop savoir…

Le jeune homme demeura en équilibre instable sur ses jambes, la vue encore trouble, les pensées toujours brouillées.

- Les papillons m'envahissaient, j'ai l'impression que j'endurais déjà le martyre car ils tentaient déjà d'envahir ma personnalité… Je me suis réveillé ici, je me sens si bien et je comprends enfin pourquoi papa a tant voulu revenir, rester… Et je l'ai arraché à sa félicité, j'en ai la certitude aujourd'hui ! Mais hormis papa, nos souvenirs communs, ma mémoire est vide… Lumiane ?

- Les Langduriens se sont déjà approprié tant de choses, je ne suis pas arrivée à temps… Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi !

- Si je me rappelais pourquoi c'est important, je pourrais t'excuser, s'attrista Alérian. Mais plus je recouvre mes sens, plus je perds mes souvenirs…

- Il va te falloir passer par là. Je tenterai de t'aider, mais je ne promets d'y arriver. Les Langduriens devraient être des sangsues d'énergie plutôt qu'avoir l'apparence de papillons ! Ils attaquent mon Sanctuaire, je le défends, mais tu es y si sensible que ta mémoire est vidée malgré tout ! Viens à mon palais, ça te protégera, un tout petit peu, je ne suis pas capable de te rassurer plus.

- Je me fous de mon sort… Mon papa ? Il s'en est sorti, de ce piège pour lequel j'avais volé si vite, parjurant mes serments d'officier Indépendant ?

- Oui.

- Alors, c'est tout ce qui est important. Pour le reste, je suis trop fatigué, j'ai comme l'impression de ne plus avoir un seul souvenir…


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Avec son élégance coutumière, Clio remplit une coupelle de red bourbon et la tendit à son ami borgne et balafré.

- Je t'ai déjà répété un million de fois que tu n'avais pas à me servir.

- Oui, mais là je n'ai pas le choix si je veux te voir absorber un peu de liquide à défaut de nourriture.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je dois sortir Alie de la Ruche !

- Et ce n'est pas en ne récupérant pas de forces que tu seras en pleine mesure de tes moyens, remarqua la Jurassienne avec un profond bon sens.

- Tu as raison mais le peu que j'absorbe je le gerbe aussitôt…

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais vu dans un état pareil, soupira Clio. Et tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Même la Doc ne comprend pas, elle peut juste de filer des antimigraineux si j'ai bien compris…

- Pourtant, pour une fois je crois comprendre l'incompréhensible, objecta Albator en vidant la coupelle emplie du meilleur alcool de Bob l'Octodian. Tu m'as dit qu'on m'avait transfusé une pochette du sang d'Alérian ?

- Oui, le petit y tenait par-dessus tout bien que cela soit inutile, mais c'était sa volonté.

- Et ce petit don nous a sortis de la bulle qui nous piégeait… Je crois que j'ai activé à mon tour ce toute petit pouvoir en moi. Mais je ne suis pas le fils d'une Déesse, je ne suis pas capable de le contrôler, même de le supporter… Voilà ce qui m'épuise depuis que je me suis éveillé à mon corps défendant au cadeau d'Alie en moi !

- Et pourtant, il n'y a que toi qui puisses accomplir le miracle d'arrêter une Ruche ! gémit la Jurassienne.

- Je suppose…

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre que tu redoutes ?

Albator soupira.

- Les Erguls n'ont jamais envoyé une copie de l'_Arcadia_ ou même un Drakkar seul. Il y en avait forcément d'autres avec ce clone que j'ai explosé avec nos copies à bord ! Et le _Starlight_ est totalement incapable de se défendre, bien que si les Drakkars accompagnant la réplique de l'_Arcadia_ avaient dû attaquer, ils l'auraient fait avant même que je n'arrive à l'abattre. Cela m'échappe, cette stratégie ne rime tout simplement à rien !

- Peut-être que Hograd et son Kromer n'avaient rien de précis en tête ? releva Clio en offrant une autre coupelle remplie à son ami.

- Non, pas leur genre, aboya encore Albator. Les Drakkars invisibles qui accompagnaient la réplique de l'_Arcadia_ n'ont pas agi parce que le but était atteint !

La voix du grand Pirate balafré se brisa.

- Alérian a été pris, je n'ai pas pu le sauver. On me l'a enlevé avant même que je n'arrive, pour changer.

La prunelle marron d'Albator étincela.

- Mais Alérian est sur la Ruche, je vais y aller, le sauver et dégommer cette horreur ! Et qu'importe que je n'ai rien dans l'estomac, j'aurai toujours assez de forces pour remplir la mission que l'amiral de Warius m'a confiée !

Clio eut un petit soupir de soulagement, et amusé aussi.

- Voilà donc enfin toute l'explication que Toshy et moi ne comprenions pas. Tu t'es mis dans les rangs de la Résistance Indépendante, non pour la hiérarchie, cet amiral, mais par fidélité à Warius !

- C'est mon ami !

- Et c'est bien la chose la plus importante pour toi : l'amitié, la fidélité aux combats. Tu es un merveilleux humain et je suis honorée d'être ta compagne amicale pour toute ma vie !

- Merci, Clio.

Mais bien qu'une entreprise suicidaire l'attende, Albator se sentait au plus mal possible, passant le bras sur son visage ruisselant de sueur, le corps dévoré de fièvre qui abrutissait son esprit, le rendant moins performant que jamais.

* * *

><p>Alérian vida le hanap d'eau claire.<p>

- Ça fait du bien !

- Il faut que tu récupères, Alie, murmura doucement Lumiane.

- « Alie », oui, c'est à peu près la seule chose dont je me souviens : mon prénom… Tout le reste est inaccessible à ma mémoire !

- Cela te reviendra. T'arracher à la téléportation des Langduriens a terriblement affecté ton corps physique et ton esprit. Tu es très faible, Alérian.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien… Mais je crains de ne pas avoir de temps pour me reposer. Je me trompe ?

- Ton papa file droit vers la Ruche, il pense te sauver, mais il va droit au pire !

- Mon papa ? Qui est mon papa ? Je ne me souviens pas de lui… Il est important pour moi ?

- Non, repose-toi, insista la Déesse d'Or. Dors.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas bon à plus, soupira Alérian avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Albator se saisit d'une des poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

- _Arcadia_…

- Albator, tu es épuisé au possible, toutes tes constantes vitales sont dans le rouge. Tu ne tiendras pas un tel affrontement !

- Toshiro, je n'ai pas sollicité ton avis ! Et commence par me trouver la Ruche ! Je comprends enfin à mon infime mesure ce que mon garçon a enduré en s'éveillant à ses pouvoirs, alors que moi je ne faisais que me réjouir de l'extérieur ! C'est tuant ! Mais j'ai à endurer ce supplice… Ensuite, je verrai si l'infime part de talent d'Alie en moi peut aider ceux de la République Indépendante, nous avons une mission à remplir pour notre ami Warius et sa famille !

- A tes ordres.

* * *

><p>Ignorant ce qui se passait à des millions de galactokilomètres de lui, Warius avait enfin pu serrer sa femme dans ses bras.<p>

- Marina…

- Je savais que tu nous sauverais ! J'y ai encore cru plus quand Alie était là !

- Les jumeaux ? souffla Warius, indifférent à la déferlante des soldats au sol qui finissaient de sécuriser le camp des ex-prisonniers.

- Mais, c'est l'heure de la sieste. Ils dorment paisiblement dans le baraquement. Viens les voir !

Marina prit la main de l'homme de sa vie et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment.

Avec un bonheur infini, et presque oublié, Warius se pencha sur le lit où les deux petits garçons dormaient à poings fermés, repus par le frugal repas auquel ils étaient habitués.

- Marina, toi et moi allons pouvoir bientôt les gaver à l'infini !

- Mais, je l'espère bien, mon amour ! J'ai hâte de rentrer chez nous !

Warius s'assombrit.

- Attend que j'aie rebâti notre foyer. Je ne suis que charpentier amateur, ça va me prendre plus de temps que la première fois… Mais je pense embaucher des professionnels cette fois, afin que nous rentrions au plus vite dans notre maison !

- Merci ! J'ai tellement hâte ! se réjouit Marina en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Elle serra néanmoins fortement les mains gantées de blanc de son époux.

- Nous ne risquons vraiment plus rien ? insista-t-elle. Cette offensive folle de notre Résistance a vraiment balayé le réseau des Drakkars qui cernaient notre Déa natale ?

- Oui. Il manque juste des nouvelles d'Albator et de l'escouade de cuirassés qui devaient détruire le clone de la Symphora de la Ruche…

- Comment cela aucune info ? s'affola aussitôt celle qui avait été la seconde du _Karyu_ et donc la plus pointue des officiers ! Cela ne ressemble absolument pas à notre ami ! Et le petit Alérian ?

- Alie était parti à la rescousse de son papa, rien n'aurait pu empêcher ce gamin de le faire !

- Et… ?

- Le _Starlight_ n'a plus donné signe de vie, l'amiral et toute la hiérarchie redoutent le pire… Alérian était le seul à pouvoir découvrir ce qui était arrivé à son père !

- Oh, Warius, nos amis, nous ne pouvons rien faire ? se désola Marina.

- Non, rien…

Kyo et Ryo ouvrant les yeux, découvrant leur papa, les tous petits garçons pépièrent de joie en lui tendant les bras !

- Papa !

- Mes petits !

Et Warius étreignit à l'infini ses enfants, avant de se tourner vers son épouse.

- Marina, ça va ?

- J'ai grand besoin d'eau… Mon organisme est presque à sec… Nos gardiens ignoraient pour ma nature… Tu es arrivé à temps !

- Comme si tu savais comme je t'aime, Marina, et ces petits !

- Nous le savons tous, mon grand amour ! assura cette dernière en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Je t'aime tant, tu es là. Nous sommes enfin réunis, libres !

- Oui, mon cœur.

* * *

><p>- La Ruche est là !<p>

Albator se redressa en sursaut.

- La Ruche est là ! répéta-t-il avant de réaliser où il se trouvait.

Clio épongea d'une compresse le visage humide de son ami qui se ranimait sur son lit.

- Doucement, tu vas mal… Tu ne supportes pas la transfusion d'Alie en toi…

- Et dire que je pensais comprendre par quoi Alie était passé… Mais j'ai pourtant un combat à mener ! Toshiro, tu as bien dit que la Ruche était là ?

- Oui, Albator !

- En ce cas, je retourne sur la passerelle, j'ai à combattre ! rugit le grand brun balafré.

- Albator, tu ne tiendras pas, soufflèrent Clio et Toshiro. Tu viens tout juste de t'évanouir d'épuisement !

- Je m'en fous, j'ai à le faire, pour Alérian ! gronda Albator en quittant l'Infirmerie pour rejoindre sa passerelle, pour la bataille !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Toshiro émit d'abord quelques cliquetis avant d'avouer le fond de sa pensée.

- J'espère que tu as un plan pour aborder cette Ruche car on n'est vraiment pas de taille, à tous points de vue ? Et j'apprécierais que tu me sortes autre chose que : foncer dans le tas en tirant !

- Je n'ai ni le temps ni la force de me lancer dans de la stratégie de haute voltige, Toshy, rétorqua Albator. Tu as en mémoire l'emplacement qu'Alérian nous a indiqué comme étant celui de la Symphora ?

- Evidemment ! Je n'oublie jamais rien, malheureusement parfois. Je sais où diriger tous les canons et tourelles de mitrailleuses. Heu, c'est tout ce que tu as en tête, Albator ?

- Nous n'avons aucun matériel de téléportation à bord. Et puis, avec le temps, les Erguls ont certainement trouvé la parade à cette intrusion. Enfin, je ne suis physiquement pas en état de supporter cette démolécularisation même si on avait eu la technologie à disposition. Donc, j'attaque, je fonce en effet. Toshiro, c'est toi qui auras le gros du boulot. Il faut que tu canardes la position de la Symphora, de toute notre puissance, c'est ce qui pourrait nous donner l'infime avantage !

- A tes ordres, capitaine !

- Pour changer, nous n'avons pas le choix d'être imaginatifs ou d'avoir un véritable temps pour affronter ces Erguls. Leur Ruche est une monstruosité sans pareille. Face à elle, il n'y a en réalité rien qui puisse être tenté avec de la réussite en bout de course…

- Albator, tu ne tiens même pas debout ! se désola le Grand Ordinateur. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi… Personne… Clio, ne quitte pas notre ami !

- Je ne serai jamais loin de lui, assura la Jurassienne qui se tenait juste à côté du grand Pirate balafré.

- Et moi, je veux récupérer mon patient au plus vite à l'Infirmerie ! glapit Ezolle, la Doctoresse Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai un combat à mener, répondit dans un rugissement Albator en serrant les poignées de sa grande barre en bois. Toshiro, nous sommes arrivés à portée de tir, baisse le bouclier d'invisibilité et envoie la sauce !

- A tes ordres, capitaine, obéit l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

Frémissant de toutes ses tôles, le cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge, projeta toute sa puissance de feu sur la base-planète qu'était la Ruche des Erguls.

* * *

><p>Luar Hoddong, accompagné de son Analyste d'épouse regarda le commandant du <em>Karyu lui<em> faire un impeccable salut.

- Oui, Zéro ?

- Déa, notre planète natale est libre ! Nous avons délivré nos familles ! Je viens vous assurer de ces nouvelles. Nous pouvons rentrer chez nous, retrouver tous les nôtres. A son retour, le jeune second du _Starlight_ pourra serrer sa fiancée et découvrir la petite fille qu'elle vient de mettre au monde !

- Il en sera heureux. Les chantiers navals mobiles devraient le rejoindre, le ramener. Mais on a perdu le capitaine Rheindenbach et plus de nouvelles de son père depuis que Toshiro a dit qu'ils fonçaient droit sur la Ruche !

- Oh non, Albator…

Warius frémit.

- Amiral, est-ce que je peux… ?

- Non, vous restez ici, je ne peux disperser un seul de mes vaisseaux ! Avec la Ruche toujours active, je ne peux me séparer d'aucun de vous… Désolé, vous restez à présent avec notre base astéroïde qui s'est orbitée avec Déa notre planète natale.

- Je ne peux pas appuyer mon ami…

- Interdiction formelle, commandant Zéro ! aboya l'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante. Et ne bougez pas d'un cil, comme vous en avez l'habitude !

- A vos ordres, amiral.

Le jeune commandant du _Karyu_ se retira à grands pas de la salle de réunion.

« Je n'ai pas d'imagination, mais je n'abandonne jamais un ami aussi ! Je pars, amiral, le reste je m'en fous… Si je suis viré je pourrai rentrer auprès des miens, pour toujours, et j'aurai rejoint le plus magnifique bonheur qui soit ! Alérian où que tu sois, Albator dans ton duel de folie, les amis, j'arrive ! ».

* * *

><p>Toshiro hoqueta, littéralement.<p>

- La Ruche s'éteint. Tu as réussi l'impossible et la folie, Albator !

- Génial, à présent, il ne doit rester qu'une centaine de Ruches à dégommer, marmonna Albator avant que son corps épuisé ne le trahisse et qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, inconscient.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Pourquoi je ne retrouve jamais les gens là où je les ai laissés ? ! maugréa Warius en quittant l'hôpital militaire.

- Comme si tu croyais vraiment qu'Albator serait resté ici une fois qu'il a été requinqué ? ironisa Marina alors qu'il continuait de pester entre ses dents, glissant leur véhicule dans la circulation dense.

- Il aurait pu avoir l'élémentaire politesse de m'avertir qu'il mettait les voiles, poursuivit Warius.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pensé qu'à rejoindre l'_Arcadia_ au plus vite, une fois que le traitement de Machinar a enrayé sa spirale d'épuisement, fit encore Marina.

- Je sais parfaitement qu'il a une impérieuse raison de repartir au plus vite, mais c'est sans espoir. C'est mon ami, j'ai à le lui dire, même si ça me vaut son poing dans la tronche en retour ! Je te ramène à l'appartement puis je vais sur l'_Arcadia _! Et ce mal embouché a intérêt à ne pas me laisser poireauter à la porte !

- Oui, c'est plus que probable. Mais tu ne serais effectivement pas son ami si tu ne le mettais devant les faits. Il t'en sera reconnaissant plus tard, même s'il n'en pipe plus un mot !

- Pfff, quel caractère de chiottes ce mec !

Marina éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Albator jeta un regard noir au militaire qui s'était invité sur son cuirassé Pirate.<p>

- De quoi ? marmonna-t-il en feignant de prêter attention au listing que Toshiro faisait défiler sur un de ses ordinateurs.

- Inutile de préparer ton désorbitage de Déa, tu ne sais même pas où aller ! Je te rappelle que Toshy t'a dit que la balise d'Alérian n'émettait aucun écho depuis la Ruche, il n'y avait donc finalement pas été emmené par les papillons !

- Qu'importe où il se trouve, j'ai à partir à sa recherche, insista Albator en ignorant toujours sciemment son ami.

- Tu as encore moins de chance de le rejoindre que lui quand il est parti la première fois de la Terre.

- Et j'ai aussi à repartir pour la Terre, poursuivit le grand Pirate balafré. Plus que jamais les Erguls vont vouloir se venger…

- J'en suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Warius. Nous menons une guerre, avec tous les aléas qui y sont liés. Je m'y collais déjà alors que tu n'étais qu'à l'Académie Militaire à assimiler tes premiers rudoiements ! Je suis bien plus vieux que mon âge actuel, je te le rappelle !

Soudain plus conciliant, Albator remplit deux verres de red bourbon.

- Je vais encore attendre un peu… Peut-être qu'Alie trouvera le moyen de rentrer par lui-même…

- Je l'espère, assura Warius. Le petit n'en serait pas à son premier miracle ! Il faut bien qu'un de nous demeure optimiste…

* * *

><p>La calèche tirée par les papillons se posa délicatement sur le sol de la planète de la Déesse Dorée.<p>

- Je préfère de très loin tes papillons géants à ces minuscules Langduriens en guimauve ! lança Alérian.

- Ils sont tout sauf à sous-estimer, fit doucement Lumiane. Tu en as fait l'amère expérience.

- Oui, sans toi c'est sur la Ruche que je me serais réveillé. Et une seule téléportation involontaire m'avait largement suffi par le passé !

- Mais tout cela ne t'empêchera pas de repartir te mesurer aux Erguls et à leurs alliés.

De la tête le jeune homme approuva.

- J'espère que mon père s'en est sorti face à la Ruche…

- Warius l'a non seulement récupéré et ramené en urgence à l'hôpital militaire de Déa, mais son _Karyu_ a mis en déroute cette Gamalthine qui tentait de l'arrêter, renseigna la Déesse à la crinière sombre.

- Mon père va bien ? insista Alérian.

- Maintenant, oui. Lui n'était pas issu d'une déesse en devenir, il n'a pas supporté la transfusion de ton sang, même si elle lui a permis de dégommer à son tour une Symphora !

- Le monde de Warius est donc sauf, se réjouit le jeune homme en retrouvant des couleurs.

- Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? interrogea Lumiane.

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

- Mes souvenirs semblent m'être tous revenus. Je ne sens plus l'agression de ces Langduriens, leur intrusion étant aussi désagréable que celle de Murhie.

Il fit la grimace.

- Ils pourraient recommencer, ça me terrifie, je ne le supporterais pas !

- Mais si, tu fais toujours front à tout ! J'ai confiance en toi !

- J'espère…

- Prêt à retrouver ton père, tes amis, la jolie Danéïre ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, je te renvoie auprès des tiens. Et n'aie aucune crainte, cette téléportation sera douce au possible !

Alérian sourit, confiant.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Marina ayant emmené les jumeaux pour une promenade en poussette dans le parc voisin, Warius avait servi un café au jeune homme qui l'avait surpris en apparaissant à la fin du petit déjeuner familial.

- Tes pancakes seront bientôt cuits.

- Merci. J'ignorais où Lumiane allait m'envoyer. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de…

- Ça me fait très plaisir ! Et puis, comme ton père finit sa convalescence sur l'_Arcadia_, il était préférable que tu débarques ici ! Je te conduirai à lui plus tard dans la journée.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal…

- Aussi solide qu'il soit, ton sang s'est simplement révélé toxique pour lui une fois que la part de Maya s'est activée quand il s'est rapproché de la Ruche, remarqua Warius.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour l'en guérir ?

- Comme souvent avec lui, Machinar a opté pour une solution radicale. Pour faire simple, il l'a complètement vidé de son sang pour le remplacer par du neuf. Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne reste pas d'infimes traces de toi…

- Si ce n'est qu'un souvenir de moi, il saura le gérer et le supporter. Il reste encore bien des Ruches, on a besoin de ce relent de talent en lui !

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit ravi, glissa Warius alors que son jeune ami dévorait ses pancakes avec des accompagnements sucrés et salés.

- Il n'aurait guère le choix, je le crains. Nous ne pouvons plus nous attarder.

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Un pressentiment ? Ton père aussi trépigne que son corps soit suffisamment remis pour se diriger vers sa planète natale. Je ne peux que le comprendre !

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, le jeune homme finissant son repas.

Warius se mordit les lèvres, n'osant aborder un sujet qui ne pouvait que partir en cacahuète ! Mais n'ayant jamais renoncé devant la difficulté, il se lança.

- Est-il dans ton intention de parler à ton père de Triter ? Toshiro m'a dit qu'au gré de ses recherches sur moi, sur ma famille, il avait fait le lien mais n'avait pas eu le cran de se confier… Et je suis payé pour savoir que tu n'ignores plus rien de ce lien lointain de parenté !

- Je n'en parlerai plus jamais, assura Alérian. Je me suis injustement défoulé sur toi, il est hors de question d'un nouvel opprobre ! On peut dire qu'il y a prescription, largement. Papa a eu plus que son lot de souffrances, pas besoin de lui en infliger d'inutiles pour lesquelles il ne peut rien !

- Merci, Alie…

- J'espère que tu sauras pardonner mon impair épidermique ?

- Il y a longtemps que c'est fait !

L'ordinateur de Warius émit un bref sifflement.

- Ton père a lu mon message. Il sait à présent que tu es là !

- Tu n'as pas à te déranger, Warius, je rejoins l'_Arcadia_ seul. Le _Starlight_ me prêtera bien une navette, et ce même si mon service dans ton flotte touche à sa fin maintenant que ton monde est libéré !

- A ta guise, Alérian. Et n'oublie pas qu'une certaine Danéïre sera elle aussi ravie de retrouver !

Alérian ne dit plus rien mais rosit légèrement.

* * *

><p>Posant les pieds sur le pont où la navette de commandement du <em>Starlight<em> l'avait amené, Alérian se précipita vers son père.

- Alie, cette fois j'ai vraiment redouté le pire !

- Moi aussi, bien qu'aux débuts je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce qui m'était arrivé… Et toi tu as une mine épouvantable !

- Toujours le mot pour flatter, remarqua Albator en passant la main dans les boucles d'acajou de son fils.

- Je suis responsable de tes ennuis de santé…

- Et en même temps, cela m'a donné l'ascendant sur cette monstruosité de Ruche !

- Tu l'as payé cher…

- Mais un prix moindre sans nul doute si je n'avais eu ton sang en moi ! Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte, et ton _Starlight_ est en bonne voie de réparations !

- Il me manquera…

Albator attendit que son fils continue de se confier, mais Alérian s'en tint là, le regard un peu perdu dans le vague, comme s'il ne s'était pas entièrement reconnecté avec la réalité – ce qui ne devait pas être entièrement faux !

- Bienvenue à bord, fiston, murmura-t-il en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Oh, mon papa !

Alérian se blottit plus encore contre son père.

- Quoi que nous trouvions en rentrant sur Terre, nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Et les vingt ans du jeune homme apprécièrent de sentir les lèvres de son père sur son front.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

En petit comité, dans une atmosphère chaleureuse mais sans aucun débordement, on avait fêté les trente-sept ans du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Albator glissa le bras autour des épaules de son fils à la crinière d'acajou.

- Alors, Alie, hormis des emmerdes, que me réserves-tu comme cadeaux pour l'année à venir ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre autre chose, en effet. Mais pour l'instant, il faudra te contenter de mon petit cadeau !

- J'apprécie, sourit le grand brun balafré en déchirant le papier d'emballage pour découvrir le bouquin qu'il renfermait.

- Cela ne vaut pas les tomes qui sont de véritables œuvres d'art de Tuteur Mulien, et celui-ci raconte des histoires de pirates célèbres. Désolé, mais tu n'y figures pas encore !

- Ca m'arrange, généralement on y est compilé quand on est passé de vie à trépas !

Alérian éclata de rire, simplement heureux que son père apprécie son petit présent.

- Attention devant, gâteau en approche, prévint Warius en apportant la pièce montée commandée.

Et tous les invités présents s'approchèrent avec une assiette à la main.

* * *

><p>Alors que tous s'étaient rassemblés en groupes, par affinités de caractère, souvenirs communs, ou simplement voire pour faire plus ample connaissance, Toshiro avait jeté plus qu'un froid en appelant son ami borgne et balafré.<p>

- Toshy, chuchota Clio en déposant l'oreillette dans la paume d'Albator. Il dit que c'est important.

- Je devine, il ne nous aurait jamais interrompus autrement ! assura-t-il en glissant le petit appareil dans son pavillon.

Du coin de l'œil, Albator voulut à nouveau être certain qu'Alérian ne lui prêtait plus d'attention, accaparé par la famille Zéro et Danéïre la belle lieutenante au teint hâlé, aussi se dirigea-t-il dans le salon voisin.

- Je suis là, Toshy. Je t'écoute !

Le synthétiseur vocal du Grand Ordinateur parut refléter son anxiété et même sa peur panique du futur.

- Albator, je gardais une connexion avec la Ruche morte des Erguls, vu qu'ils y ont laissé d'infimes traces d'énergie en l'abandonnant…

- Et alors, ils ne vont pas la réactiver ?

- J'ai intercepté des messages échangés avec la Ruche qu'ils appellent Orgguedon, celle qui coordonne les Drakkars du système solaire de la Terre, poursuivit le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Ce n'est pas bon du tout pour la Terre !

- C'est-à-dire ? insista Albator réalisant alors qu'Alérian l'avait rejoint, avait quasiment tout entendu, se décomposant littéralement même s'il ne pouvait se baser sur ses déductions que sur les seuls propos de son père.

- Papa ! ?

- Ils veulent la stériliser, pour la coloniser… avoua ce dernier en répétant les mots de Toshiro.

* * *

><p>Warius et Danéïre étaient les seuls à avoir eu la primeur des informations transmises aux deux balafrés.<p>

- Si je perds le foyer de mon enfance, il ne me restera plus rien… gémit Alérian en se tordant convulsivement les mains.

- Les Erguls ne croient quand même pas que je vais rester à regarder ma planète être ravagée ! ? rugit son père. Nous avons à repartir, Alérian, avec quelques jours d'avance sur le programme prévu !

- Je suis libre comme l'air, j'ai été déchargé de toute obligation au sein de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, je ne commande plus le _Starlight_, je suis redevenu un simple civil !

- Alie a reçu tous les documents officiels en ce sens, approuva Warius. Rien ne vous retient plus ici. Désolé d'avoir à rebâtir mon ranch et ma patrie.

- C'est le plus important, occupe-toi bien de tout cela. Alie, on retourne sur l'_Arcadia _!

- Oui, papa.

A grands pas, les deux balafrés quittèrent rapidement les lieux.

Danéïre tourna la tête vers Warius.

- « il n'a plus rien » ? Et moi alors, je ne représente pas quelque chose ? gémit-elle.

- Laisse-lui le temps de réaliser qu'en son absence lui aussi a peut-être tout perdu… fit doucement Warius.

Danéïre soupira.

- Peut-être qu'à son retour, il découvrira qu'il a gagné le plus beau, murmura-t-elle, une main posée par réflexe sur son ventre.

Sous la poussée de ses réacteurs, l'_Arcadia_ quitta le dock orbital, s'éloignant avant d'opérer son premier saut spatio-temporel en direction de la Terre.

FIN


End file.
